Broken
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Kane and Lita have a big fight and Lita gets into a car accident. With the song 'Broken' by Seether.


A/N: This is my first fic. It's with Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence. I really like this song. Lita and Kane have a big fight, then Lita gets into a car accident.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kane, Lita, the song, or the band.  
  
Amy waited for another lonely night for her boyfriend. Amy had an injury, so she was out of wrestling at the moment.(A/N: This is a new injury, not the broken neck)She didn't like staying up all night, worrying about him. She was worried he'd wreck his car or have car trouble and not be able to get in touch with her. Finally, at 1:43, she heard a noise in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and was pleased at what she saw. Glenn, standing there, smiling at her. She ran and threw her arms around him. He hugged back.  
  
"Sorry it took so long." He said.  
  
"It's OK. Are you hungry? I made meatloaf." She offered.  
  
"Yeah." He said. He went and sat down in the living room while she prepared it for him. He complimented her cooking like he always did. After he ate, he kissed her and they went to bed.  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
The next morning, Amy awoke with no Glenn beside her. Instead, there was a note on the pillow next to her. She picked it up and read it.  
  
Amy,  
  
Went to arena to practice my match. I'll  
  
be back soon.  
  
Amy suddenly bursted into tears. She was getting tired of him always leaving her there by herself.  
  
he never had any time for her. She was going to tell him. The night turned out to be very long. When he finally did get home, she decided to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
  
"Glenn, this is getting ridiculous. I wait up for you all night every night!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Honey, I've been busy. You know that." He said calmly.  
  
"I don't care. You never have any time for me any more! It's always 'wrestling this and wrestling that' I'm getting sick and tired of it. Haven't you ever thought about taking a vacation?" Amy retorted.  
  
"Your being very selfish, you know that?" He said.  
  
"I'm being selfish? Well heres another 'selfish' thing. It's either wrestling or me!" Amy screamed.   
  
"Your asking me to choose?" Glenn asked, shocked. Amy chuckled.  
  
"No. You can have your wrestling." She said, grabbing her coat. She opened the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"It's your turn to worry!" She said. And with that, she slammed the door behind her. And worry, he did.  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Amy's eyes were stinging with tears. She had felt very guilty about what she just did. She'd given him an ultimatum. Her eyes were very blurred, and the rain that was pouring out of the sky didn't help her vision any. She didn't see the car coming in the opposite direction of hers. Due to that fact, she didn't have time to swerve when she did finally see it.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
Glenn was at home feeling very guilty about what had just happened. He could have easily taken a vacation. She had every right to be mad at him. He didn't have any time for her, but that was going to change. He was going to be home more often from now on. He flipped through the channels on the 84' television. He found a news station that was overlooking an automobile accident.  
  
"An accident has occured on I 87 that has back up traffic for miles. And accident involving a Ford Taurus and a Dodge Stratus." The newswoman said.'A Dodge Stratus? That's the kind of car Amy drives.' He thought to himself. Suddenly, the phone broke his thoughts by ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Is this Glenn Jacobs?" A woman asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" He asked.  
  
"We have an Amy Dumas here at Friedman's Memorial Hospital. She's been in quite an accident. Backed up traffic on I 87. She's asking for you." The woman replied.  
  
"Is she OK?" Glenn asked quickly.  
  
"Well, she's a little banged up, but she'll make it." The woman told him.  
  
"I'll be right there." Glenn blurted out. He hung up the phone and jumped in his car. He made it to the hospital five minutes later due to the fact that he was going 70 mph down the freeway. He ran up to the front desk and they told him what room she was in.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
Amy was lying in a hospital bed when she woke up. She shot up quickly. There was a mirror directly in front of her bed so she looked into it. She had cuts all over her face. Suddenly, tears began pouring out of her eyes. They stung her face because of the cuts. Glenn came bursting into the room. He ran over to the bed and hugged her tightly. She squeezed him until her arms cramped.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry about earlier. I love you." He told her over and over again.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I love you so much. What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You were in a car accident." He replied. He took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"God. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish." She apologised.  
  
"You had every right to be mad. I'm going to take a vacation." He announced.  
  
"I'm so happy. I love you." She said, kiss him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away  
  
You don't feel me here anymore 


End file.
